


A Beautiful Symphony

by Lexasyellowpellow



Category: Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, literally what even, stop me, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/pseuds/Lexasyellowpellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has known Root was going to die since before the San Diego comic con, but Sarah didn't find out until she got the script for 510. She can't bring herself to be there with Amy at her last filming and she doesn't want to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> If you're going to be a jerk because RPF makes you uncomfortable then please don't read. I don't know how you ended up here in the first place because this story is properly tagged.
> 
> Same usual RPF disclaimers, this is fiction, no disrespect meant to the actors, this just is for fun everyone find your chill or kindly choose not to read. For the purpose of the story just suspend reality for a little while and in this version of reality neither Amy or Sarah are married.

Amy is very professional when she discusses Root's fate with their co-workers, with the directors, with the writers, and all the while her bright white smile never fades. She giggles with Nolan and jokes about playing the Machine's voice with Michael. She sighs wistfully when she speaks about how happy Root is to be chosen by the Machine. Everyone on set is pretty convinced that Amy, although sad about the ending of her beloved character and of the show, is the appropriate level of sad and altogether pleased with the ending written for Root.

Sarah, on the other hand, is not the least bit convinced. There's something cloying at her deep in her stomach that makes her a bit queasy when she listens to Amy speak about Root. Something about the tone of her voice, though no one else has seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. Sarah could have sworn it sounded like Amy was almost  _too_  saccharine, just bordering on  _too_  convincing and  _too_ keen. There was something...fake about it all that wasn't sitting right with Sarah in the least. 

She heard the tired story over and over after receiving the script for 510. She had barged into Amy's trailer script in hand wildly flailing about. In hindsight, Sarah wished she could take back her reaction. She knew Amy must have been hurting so much worse over this than she was, but she was just taken by such surprise and to be honest she felt like a bit of a fool. All this time at all the interviews, talking about Amy and Shaw and Root as if they were going to have this wonderful story and going to be this amazing representation and run off with Bear or at least all go out in a bang together- just for it to end like this. It was deflating to say the least and she felt like an idiot because all this time Amy had known. She had known and she hadn't told her. She knew logically that Amy was contractually obligated not to tell her, but still. It felt like a betrayal and Sarah wished it didn't. It shouldn't have. It was all professional wasn't it? This was just business and at the end of the day the writers and the show runners were in charge, but damn she wished Amy had been the one to tell her. Having to find out right from the script- Sarah groaned frustrated and shook her head. She didn't want to think about that day any more. 

The fact was that ever since that day she had been watching Amy carefully. The shift in her ever cheery demeanor was so slight it would have been easy to miss, but Sarah saw it plain as day. She liked to say she was worried about her, that it was just because Amy was a dear friend and it was only natural, but Sarah wasn't sure that was quite honest either. So the day Amy filmed her final scene, Sarah staged a quiet protest and was uncharacteristically absent from set. She hadn't been able to bring herself to watch and she just couldn't fake a smile long enough to trust herself to be on set when Amy was struggling enough as it was. 

It was only natural then that Sarah was completely taken off guard when Amy came barging into her trailer an hour after she was supposed to have wrapped. There was no knock, no "hey you in there?", just a violent throwing open of the door and a wild haired tear streaked Amy standing in the open doorway. Sarah's mouth gaped open but Amy spoke first. 

"I've been looking for you everywhere." The words cut into Sarah like a knife and she shuddered involuntarily. Amy ignored her reaction and shut the trailer door behind her stepping further into the small room. 

"Amy I-"

"You what? You conveniently forgot that today is my LAST day filming? That I was leaving? That I was trying to say goodbye-" 

"Of course I didn't forget, Ames. How could you think that?"

Amy threw her arms up and scoffed. "Really Sarah? Maybe because you weren't there? That was the hardest scene I've ever had to do and I thought you'd have been there but you weren't and not only were you not there then but you weren't there after either. I couldn't find you." Her voice had started to break and she was blinking back a few fresh tears that she was clearly putting up a good fight to hold at bay. 

Sarah's eyes fell to the floor and she felt overcome with something between guilt and frustration. "I couldn't be there." She tried but the words didn't seem like the right ones, so she took a deep breath and tried again. "You keep telling everyone you're happy." 

Amy sighed, "Well, yeah Sarah. What am I supposed to say? That I'm upset with how Root was treated? That I wish she'd had a more proper ending or at least some more time with Shaw? That I wish that we'd had more time together?" She faltered then, breath catching as her brain caught up to what her mouth had said. She didn't retract her statement though, just stood there staring at Sarah like a deer frozen in the headlights. 

Sarah took a cautious step toward her co-star, eyes betraying her before she could speak, "Ames?" Sarah waited until Amy's eyes were locked on hers and then she stepped closer and closed the gap between them, standing much closer than necessary for two friends and catching Amy a bit off guard. She smiled softly and reached her hands out to grab at Amy's long, slender ones and hold them tightly, reassuringly. "Hey," her voice was impossibly soft now and it drew a small shiver from the taller woman. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I was too much of a coward to be there. I'm an ass." 

Amy chuckled and squeezed her palms tightly against Sarah's. "You're not an ass. You're not Sarah. I just...God. I looked for you all over. I was leaving and you weren't there. And I couldn't just leave-". Sarah interrupted her then crashing her lips suddenly against Amy's and eliciting a surprised moan and sharp shudder that Sarah felt through her whole body. 

Sarah pulled back just as suddenly, breath ragged. "Amy I would never just let you leave. I didn't want you to find me because I didn't want you to say goodbye." She said the words so quickly she wasn't even sure Amy had heard them all but by the dopey smitten look on her face she certainly had. "I couldn't be there because I was too scared. I thought if you said goodbye then..." Sarah trailed off and stared up at Amy hoping she would somehow just understand. 

"Just because I leave the show..." Amy began, "It doesn't have to mean that I leave you." She was choosing her words carefully all the while never letting go of Sarah's hands. "I thought maybe you didn't care because you didn't show." She laughed. "I guess I was being a bit of an ass too." 

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I didn't show  _because_  I do care, idiot. I thought maybe you would-"

"Thought I'd what?"

Sarah fidgeted and shuffled her feet uncomfortably. 

"Thought I'd leave you?" Amy's eyes softened and held Sarah's. 

"Well I mean." Sarah groaned wishing she could form words more eloquently. "If we aren't Root and Shaw then what even are we to each other?" 

"Ouch Sarah. That actually kind of hurts." 

"You know that's not how I meant it." 

"Then why don't you tell me what you do mean then?" It was a challenge and one with a hint of flirtation that Sarah would have teased her for if she weren't so twisted in knots inside. 

Sarah frowned and her mouth opened and closed a few times while she sorted out her next words. She knew she needed to get it right this time because damn she was sure doing a good job at making this even more of a mess. 

"We're shapes." 

Amy laughed and it sounded like bells and angels singing and Sarah wanted to cry because she'd been so worried she'd never hear that beautiful sound again. She reveled in the genuine smile on Amy's face and her adorable laughter at Sarah's cheesy choice of words. Something about Amy's smile made her feel less unsettled and comforted her enough to continue. 

"Yeah Amy. We're shapes. And if we're shapes then. Then maybe we could God I don't know Amy this isn't even my line." 

"Then maybe..." Amy teased, "Come on Sarah just say it already." 

Sarah tossed her hair a bit and rolled her eyes, "You're enjoying this too much. You love to see me suffer." 

Amy giggled and let go of one of Sarah's hands in favor of stroking her hair softly behind Sarah's ear and letting her hand linger against her warm cheek. She dropped her face so that it hung dangerously close to Sarah's and allowed her eyes to flit down to Sarah's lips and back up again unabashedly. Her breath ghosted against Sarah's mouth as she spoke softly, "Say it." 

Sarah pressed her lips against Amy's and kissed her languidly, allowing herself time to trap Amy's bottom lip and worry it with her teeth before slipping her tongue into her mouth to trip against the other woman's and taste her deepening the kiss until she was lost in the sensations of it. Sarah put every emotion she was feeling into the kiss, hands wrapping themselves in Amy's hair and chest pressing against Amy's chest until she felt like she was going to pass out from oxygen deprivation. She pulled a soft moan from Amy as she slid her tongue against her bottom lip before breaking the kiss, face flushed for air. The words she said next were a whisper against Amy's lips and were met with a wild eyed smirk akin to the one Root would always give Shaw and one Sarah knew was reserved just for her.  

"If we're just shapes. Just noise in some system. We might as well be a symphony." 

Amy's cheeks tinged impossibly redder. "Didn't know you were such a romantic Sarah." She beamed and leaned down to press a kiss softly against her lips. "Darlin' we make one beautiful symphony."

 Sarah rolled her eyes and kissed Amy back, laughing softly against her skin. _Idiot._


End file.
